The present invention relates to a conductive film forming composition, and, more particularly, to a conductive film forming composition that contains a migration inhibitor containing a fluorine atom.
Further, the present invention relates to a conductive film formed by the above conductive film forming composition, and to a wiring board including the conductive film.
Conventionally, a wiring board in which metal wiring (conductive film) is disposed on the surface of an insulating substrate has been widely used in electronic members, semiconductor devices, and the like. As the metal constituting the metal wiring, silver and copper having high conductivity are generally used, but these metals have a problem in that ion migration easily occurs.
As a method of preventing the ion migration of the metals, a method of introducing a specific migration inhibitor into the metal wiring has been proposed (JP2012-99236 A).